Dirty little Secret
by Canciones de Cuna
Summary: Tantos años queriendo saber de Ging para descubrir que el muy maldito está muerto y me dejó a mí una deuda de mucho dinero, que debo pagar a la familia más peligrosa que pudiera existir ¿y saben qué es lo peor? ¡Que ese niño mimado me obliga a ser su sirviente personal hasta que el pago esté saldado! Sí, señoras y señores, mi alma le pertenece al mismo diablo... a Killua Zoldyck.
1. ¿Qué Ging me dejo qué?

Bueno, bueno ¿a qué no se esperaban esto, verdad?**_ ¡Una nueva historia!_ **O un nuevo proyecto, como quieran decirle xD. Estoy muy contenta por esto, era una idea que andaba rondando mi cabeza y quería publicarla lo antes posible ¿por qué? bueno, como no estoy pasando un buen momento (vamos a decir, un horrible momento)... escribir me hace feliz, además de relajarme un poco más. ¡Bien! Volvamos al tema de la historia...

Como ya saben, nada de esto me pertenece, todo persona que aparezca aquí le pertenece a Togashi (¡Yeah! ¡El manga volverá este año y es oficial! Estoy tan feliz, dos años esperando por este vago y al fin volverá TTuTT) :)

Sin más distracciones, les dejo aquí el primer capitulo. Todo el fic va a ser Pov Gon (con algunos capítulos especiales que los relate Killua xD)

Por cierto, puse directamente_** M**_ porque más adelante, en este no, van a haber escenas subidas de tono, lenguaje inapropiado y blah, blah, blah. Ustedes entiendo :D así que, ya están advertidos... ¡Ah y otra cosa! Este si es AU, solo porque siempre quise escribir uno así (pero hay algunos detalles que respetaré del manga/anime) *3*

* * *

—¡Bienvenidas! ¡Onee-chan! ¡Onee-san!

—¡Kyaaaaaa! Él es tan lindo…

—¡Este niño es una ternurita!

Sonreí, tal como Biske quería que sonriera a las clientas. —¿Ha sido un día difícil para ambas, nee? ¡Por favor tomen asiento!—. Ellas me siguieron hasta una mesa vacía y al sentarse acomodé sus sillas ¡Noté que ambas se sonrojaron! No esperaba que fuera tan rápido. —¿Quieren algo de beber? ¿O prefieren ordenar algo para comer?

—Quisiera un café y un pastel de fresa.

—¡Y yo un postre de chocolate!

Asentí a ambos pedidos, tratando de no olvidarlos ¡ni mucho menos olvidarme a cuál mesa debía llevarlos! —Vendré enseguida con sus órdenes ¡esperen por mí!

Las dos chicas volvieron a sonreír y me fui de allí antes de que escuchara su conversación, después de todo eso sería de muy mala educación y Mito-san estaría decepcionada de mí…

¡Oh cierto! Por poco y lo olvido…

Mi nombre es Gon, Gon Freecss. Tengo catorce años ─casi quince. ¡Yeaaaaaaaah!─., y trabajo en esta cafetería, _"Blue Planet",_ desde hace dos años debido a que tengo demasiado tiempo libre y quiero ayudar a mi tía, Mito-san y a la abuela con los gastos de la casa. ¡Por esa razón dejé mi pueblo natal para venir a trabajar a la gran ciudad! Siempre a fin de mes les envío parte de mi dinero, aunque ellas no quieran recibirlo. Ahhh mi amada Isla Ballena. ¡Cuánto la echo de menos! Uhg, creo que estoy a punto de llorar ¡ah! No, tenía una basura en el ojo… ¿dónde me quedé? ¡ah sí! ¡La gran ciudad! Vaya que es grande. York New City es preciosa pero ¡si uno no tiene cuidado, termina perdiéndose como un tonto! Y no, no es que a mí me haya sucedido… ¡no! Tampoco dos veces… de hecho, fueron más de siete.

—¡Gon, ya está el pedido!—. El grito de Leorio me asustó ¡Vaya tonto! No, no lo digo por él, sino por mí ¡Por poco y arrojo al suelo la vajilla de porcelana fina de Biske!

Uhhh… pobre de mí si algo le sucedía a las vajillas y porcelanas finas de mi jefa.

Acomodé mi traje de estudiante de primeria, ─cortesía de la rubia─., y resolví un poco mis cabellos. —¡Ya voy! —respondí antes de correr hacia la cocina.

Ya que Leorio me habló, hablemos de él, ─no es que no quiera hacerlo, peeeeeero, hay ocasiones en las que me olvido de él ¡pero shhhhhh! No se lo digan─… Leorio es mi mejor amigo en esta ciudad, puede que sea un tanto pervertido y distraído, además de que tiene mal carácter, pero en el fondo es una buena persona ¿Quieren saber cuál es su sueño? ¡Per médico para tratar a las personas enfermas y con bajas recursos, sin cobrarles ni un solo centavo! Es un lindo gesto de su parte. Está en su cuarto año de medicina y gracias a este trabajo puede pagarse los estudios y…. ¿puedo contarles algo más? En un principio, Leorio afirmaba que solo estaba interesado en el dinero para poder comprarse muuuuuuuchas cosas costosas, entre ellas autos, casas ¡hasta licores! Otra cosa que decía era que todos debían decirle "Leorio-san", pero a nadie pareció importarle mucho y él se veía como si estuviera acostumbrado a ello.

¡Pero esa es otra historia!

Lo vi sentado sobre una silla hablando con Palm mientras ella continuaba cocinando con Cookie-chan, al acercarme a mi amigo vi que una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro y terminaba levantándose. —¡Hombre! Por poco y rompes la bajilla de la jefa. Si eso ocurría, iba a comerte vivo ¡y de un solo bocado!—. Se carcajeó mientras que yo lo miraba nervioso ¿cómo no había pensado en eso? —Por cierto, recuerda que esto es para la mesa 7. —mencionó de repente.

—¿Uh? ¿Los atendiste tú?

Sonrió. —No. Ponzu fue quien los atendió y vino aquí de inmediato, pero tuvo que atender una llamada y está en la oficina de Biske—. Dejó escapar un suspiro. —Estar en la caja es muy aburrido, por eso vine aquí para conversar con ellas—. Señaló a Palm y a Cookie-chan.

—Oh, entiendo. —dije con una sonrisa. —Enseguida llevaré los pedidos. ¡Palm! ¡Un pastel de fresa, un postre de chocolate y un café para la mesa 9!—. Ella asintió y de inmediato volvió a cocinar. Tomé las dos bandejas sobre mis manos _«¡Whaaa! Por poco y lo olvido. »_ Di media vuelta aun sosteniendo las bandejas ¡si, nada se movió de su lugar! —Nee Leorio ¿Te quedarás en el turno de la noche?

Su expresión cambió y me miró sorprendido. —¿Uh? Bueno… tenía planeado irme temprano hoy para poder dormir más horas—. Me entristecí ¡qué pena! En verdad quería compartir algo importante con él. —¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Ha ocurrido algo grave?

¡¿Eh?! _«¡Rápido Gon, responde! ¡Sino Leorio terminará preocupándose! »_ Moví la cabeza de un lado al otro y levanté mis manos, repitiendo las mismas acciones. —¡No! ¡No es eso! ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Estoy bien! ¡Muy bien! En verdad… lo digo enserio…—. Por la expresión de su rostro, no parecía creer en mis palabras. _«Ni que fuera malo mintiendo. »_ Ah no esperen, si lo soy ¡pero eso no es lo importante! —De verdad… no te preocupes—. Al parecer la sonrisa en mi rostro fue capaz de convencerlo ¡porque él también sonrió! —La ve-verdad e-es que… Mito-san me e-entregó una grabación…

—¿Una grabación?

—Aja. Es una grabación de Ging… o al menos eso es lo que dijo ella—. Con solo nombrar a mi padre, mi amigo se mostró furioso. Apretó los puños con fuerza y su mandíbula se tensó ¡vaya que estaba molesto!

¿Por qué Leorio tenía ese tipo de reacciones? Porque él lo detestaba, despreciaba, aborrecía, entre otras palabras no aptas para un niño de mi edad, a mi padre incluso sin conocerlo en persona ¡no había momento en que no lo criticara! Y pensar que todo comenzó al día que contamos nuestras historias personales. Nunca imaginé que Leorio se molestaría con Ging, aunque… ahora que lo pienso, todo quien conoce mi historia termina odiándolo ¿por qué será? Es mucha coincidencia…. La verdad es que no conozco a mis padres. Mito-san dijo que mi padre había aparecido una noche y me traía en sus brazos, según ella yo solo tenía dos años, para que tanto como mi tía y la abuela cuidaran de mí. ¿Por qué? No sé. Él apareció y me dejó ¡así de simple! ¿Estarán preguntándose de mi madre, no? Tampoco sé de ella, quizá esté viva o quizá no, pero de todas formas no me preocupo mucho por ella, después de todo, siempre he considerado a Mito-san como una madre. ¡Ella es mi única madre!

¡Shhh! No se lo digan… quiero que sea una sorpresa para su siguiente cumpleaños.

—No tiendo por qué el bastardo de tu padre podría dejarte a ti una grabación ¡mejor te hubiera dejado el pago de la pensión alimenticia! —dijo de repente, luego de vaaaaaaaarios segundos en silencio ¿será que sabía que estaba recordando algo importante y esperó a que yo terminara? Que amable de su parte. —Pero, debe ser importante ¿no?

Me encogí de hombros. —No sé…—. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe ante una revelación ¡Maldición, el pedido! —¡Luego hablamos Leorio, tengo que entregar esto primero!

Corrí, tratando de no caerme y esquivar algunos clientes u objetos en el camino ¡ni mucho menos tirar comida!, para entregar el pedido. ¡Uhh! Biske me regañará si no cumplo con mi trabajo, pero bueno puedo usar "la sonrisa" con ella ¿qué es eso, se preguntarán? Me he dado cuenta ¡y lo hice yo solito! que muchas clientas se vuelven amables y lindas cuando les sonrío, así que tal vez esto sirva con mi jefa.

—¡Whaaaaaah!

¡Ay no! ¡Rompí una tetera! Piensa Gon, piensa, piensa, piensa… bu-bueno… puede que Biske me perdone y…

—¡Gon! ¡Ven a mi oficina de inmediato!—. Su grito terminó por asustarme. ¿De dónde había aparecido?

¡Rayos! No esperaba que estuviera por aquí.

Volteé mi rostro y la vi. Traía puesto su vestido rojo estilo navideño ─si digo eso en voz alta se enojará conmigo─., el cabello rubio sujetado en algo que parecía un moño y sus ojos rosados mirándome fijamente.

¡Sí que se ve enojada!

—Eeehhh… Biske…

—Esa sonrisa no funcionará conmigo jovencito…

Oh bueno. Al menos lo intenté.

.

.

.

Exhausto. Esa es la palabra que define el estado en el que me encuentro.

¡Biske me hizo limpiar hasta el más mínimo rincón de la cafetería! Puedo decir con toda honestidad que el primer piso quedó completamente brillante ¡lo digo en serio! Hasta creo que si alguien lo ve quedaría ciego por tanto brillo. Buuuuuaaaaaahhhh, quedé todo sucio por limpiar tanto. Bajo la mirada y miro mi atuendo ¡está horrible! Nunca antes me ensucie de esta manera.

—Supongo que tendré que lavarlo al llegar a casa… —murmuré para mí mismo. _«Está más que claro que Biske no me ayudará en esto… todavía no me ha perdonado por romper su tetera. »_ Tenía deseos de llorar. ¡Ella podía ser muy mala cuando quería! Sacudí mi cabeza e intenté deshacerme de aquella imagen endemonia de mi jefa. —No, no, no Gon… agradece que no te ha obligado a hacer algo horrible…

Suspiré ¡estaba muy cansado! Y con este estado, no creo que pueda hacer el turno de la noche, además de que no estoy de humor. Tomo la escoba y me dirijo, con pasos lentos y pesados, hasta los vestuarios ¡whaaaaah, estoy cansado! Quisiera dormir un poco, lo bueno es que solo debo sacar la basura y podré cambiarme para irme a casa.

—¡Gon!—. Al oír que decían mi nombre detuvo mis pasos y volteé el rostro para saber quién era.

Oh, es Ponzu. —¡Ponzu-san!

Ella sonrió. —¡Gon! No te visto el resto del día ¿acaso no viniste a trabajar?

—E-etto… ehehehehe… e-eso pu-puede explicarse—. Llevé la mano libre hasta mi nuca y poder masajearla. —D-digamos que… romí una de las teteras favoritas de Biske…

—¡¿Qué?! ¿La rompiste?

—S-sí… Ella me castigó por ello y tuve que limpiar toda la cafetería, por más que ésta se encontrara limpia…

—Vaya, eso debió ser duro…

—Sí, ya quiero irme a casa. ¡Oh cierto! Hoy no podré quedarme al turno de noche ¿puedes quedarte tú?

Ponzu sonrió y asintió. —No debes preocuparte Gon. Pokkle, Palm, Biske y yo nos quedaremos en el turno de noche, pero en compensación deberás estar aquí mañana.

Asentí estando de acuerdo. ¡Ah es verdad! Las bolsas. —Lo siento Ponzu, ya debo irme. ¡Nos vemos mañana!—. Solo la vi sonreír y despedirse de mí con su mano ¡a ponerse en marcha! Tengo que sacar la basura lo más pronto posible para poder irme… _«¡Falta poco Gon! ¡Falta poco y podrás dormir muuuuuucho hoy! »_, me decía a mí mismo, alentándome.

Llegué a la cocina y vi las bolsas perfectamente acomodadas en un rincón. ¡Que lindas! ¿Esperaban por mí, no? Reí ante mi broma, no estoy seguro si rio por la situación o porque estoy cansado y aún tengo que hacer, ni modo, tengo que hacerlo o Biscuit se enojará conmigo y me dará un castigo mucho peor. Me encogí de hombros y limpié el polvo de ambas manos, es algo tonto teniendo en cuenta mi estado, pero es poco higiénico agarrar la basura con las manos sucias, o al menos eso me enseñó Mito-san. Tomé las tres bolsas con facilidad, ¡es genial esto de tener mucha fuerza!, y me dirigí hacia la puerta trasera, al salir al callejón que daba a esa entrada miré el cielo ¡Vaya, no esperaba que fuera de noche! El cielo nocturno se manifestaba sobre los gigantescos edificios.

_«Eso es el encanto de la gran ciudad…»_ Pensé para mí mientras mis labios se curvaban hacia arriba. _«Muy diferente a mi hogar. »_ Con solo estar aquí, podía oír el bullicio de todo el lugar. Los ruidos de los autos, el habla de la gente y sus pasos retumbando en el aire; incluso estando aquí durante dos años no me he podido acostumbrar a este cambio. Tal vez deba enviarle una carta a Mito-san, la semana anterior no lo he hecho y debe estar preocupada por mí ¡Yosh! _«La próxima semana, iré a Isla Ballena. Después de todo no tengo nada por hacer y puedo pedirle unas pequeñas vacaciones. »_ Pensaba con alegría y asentí estando de acuerdo con mi idea. ¡Ese era un excelente plan!

Dejé ambas bolsas y las metí en el basurero. ¡Yeaaaaaah! La tarea estaba lista. Sacudí el polvo de mis manos y parte de la camisa blanca ─será una tarea difícil quitar las manchas de esta prenda─., y tararee alegremente. Esto impedirá que Biske se enfade conmigo…

Cerré mis ojos mientras tenía una sonrisa en mi rostro. —Vaya… esto es muy agotador. —dije entre suspiros de cansancio—. Quiero darme un baño, comer algo y dormir unas cuantas horas… Sí que estoy muerto, me duele todo…—. Estiré mis brazos y desperecé mi cuerpo ¡aaah! ¡Esa punzada en mi espalda dolió! _«¡Hey! No te quejes. La abuela tiene muchos años y no se comporta como tú… »_ Oh, eso era cierto. ¡Debería seguir su ejemplo!

Estiré mi cuerpo por última vez. ¡Bien! Ya era momento de entrar, cambiarme e irme lo más pronto de aquí. Camine a la puerta y con mi mano sostuve la perilla, pero al hacerla girar, sentí algo extraño… una presencia que apareció de repente, cerca de mí. Volteé mi rostro, al igual que todo mi cuerpo, y busqué con la mirada a esa persona. Y lo vi. A unos metros de distancia, alejándose de mí por cada paso que daba.

Pero… lo más peculiar de todo esto fue que… cuando yo lo miré, él detuvo sus pasos y me miró por encima de su hombro.

Solo ver esa mirada color azul me hizo sentir raro, pero era un "raro" diferente… que no había manera en que pudiera describir con palabras concretas como me estaba sintiendo. Solo ver a esa persona, solo ver esa mirada azulina hacia que todo a mi alrededor perdiera sentido.

De un momento a otro, volteó su rostro pro completo, enfrentándome y así, al fin, pude verlo mejor. Vestía de ropa negra, si no fuera porque había un foco de luz él podría camuflarse en la oscuridad, y la capucha de su chaqueta me impedía ver el color de su cabello, pero el resto si podía apreciarse… su piel era pálida, los ojos de un azul oscuro, la expresión seria e indiferente en su rostro. Pero lo que más, más, lo que más llamó mi atención fueron sus ojos…

¿Por qué ambos parecen estar cubiertos por un velo de tristeza?

La curiosidad se apoderó de mí, y era mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, incluso la razón. —¿Quién…?—. No lo entendía… pero mi mano estaba moviéndose sola. Se estiraba hacia él, como si quisiera tocarlo. —¿… quién eres…? —pregunté en un murmullo. El tono ronco en mi voz no lo esperaba; me oía asustado, pero no lo estaba ¿entonces, por qué…?

Su débil y casi imperceptible risa, que por poco no oigo, me trajo a la realidad. —¿Yo? Creo que eso es algo que no deberías saber. —respondió con un tono de voz tranquilo, pero un atisbo de odio y asco—. Si eres listo, ignorarás mi presencia y te largarás de aquí… ya en sí, es una gran hazaña que pudieras notar mi presencia. Eso es algo para el recuerdo…—. Una atmosfera tensa nos envolvió ¿pero por qué…? Si hasta hace solo unos momentos… todo parecía ser tan diferente. —De cualquier forma… estoy perdiendo el tiempo aquí.

—Pero…

—Nos vemos.

—¡Espera! —grité y corrí hasta él ¡no iba dejarlo ir! ¡No en ese estado! —Espera… no te vayas todavía…—. Lo vi retroceder unos pasos. _«¡Tonto Gon! ¡Estás asustándolo! ¡Tonto! »_, me reprendí a mí mismo ante esa decisión precipitada. —…Al menos… déjame curarte.

—¿Eh? ¡¿Pero qué…?!—. Guardó silencio cuando mi mano atrapó su muñeca y la sostuvo con delicadeza. —¿Q-qué… haces?

No respondí, solo me concentré en ver el corte. ¡Por Dios Santo! Su mano derecha estaba sangrando, no parecía ser un corte profundo, pero tampoco era bueno que tuviera una herida abierta expuesta ¡y mucho menos sin vendar! Una mueca de desagrado apareció en mi rostro. No podía imaginarme como podría haberse hecho ese tipo de herida, pero ese ya no era mi asunto.

Saqué el pañuelo de mi bolsillo derecho y con él comenzó a cubrir la herida. ¡Al menos eso serviría por el momento! Intentó luchar, pero mi agarre ─por el momento─., era capaz de retenerlo, finalmente se rindió. ¡Eso es un alivio! Aunque no se hubiera rendido, no habría dejado su mano así como así. —Deberías tener más cuidado la próxima vez… —murmuré al terminar de hacer un nudo con los extremos de la tela. —Y procura vendar tu herida lo más pronto posible ¿sí?

Al levantar la mirada nuestros ojos se encontraron, y vi algo extraño ¿por qué se ven diferentes a los de hace unos momentos?

—¡Y-ya su-suéltame…! ¡I-i-idiota!

Mi mano quedó flotando sobre el aire cuando él se liberó de mí. —Eh… yo…

—N-no m-me mires así…—. Volteó su rostro luego de murmurar esas palabras. ¿Es mi impresión o él acaba de sonrojarse? —Yo… —dijo de repente al tomar una gran bocanada de aire. ¿Le estará sucediendo algo? —…gracias…

—Oh. —fue lo único "coherente" que pude decir. ¿Estaba agradeciéndome… a mí? Eso hizo que en mi pecho se situara un sentimiento cálido y agradable. _«No sé lo que es… pero me gusta. Quiero sentirlo siempre. »_ Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. —No tienes que agradecerme. ¡Ha sido un placer ayudarte!

Antes de que el pudiera decir algo, el rechinido de la puerta se escuchó.

—¿Gon? ¿Estás por aquí?— ¡Esa es la voz de Leorio!

—¡Leorio! ¡Estoy aquí! —respondí de inmediato, viendo como mi amigo buscaba con la mirada en dirección opuesta de donde yo me encontraba. _«Ese niño…»_ Recordé a la otra persona en el lugar y cuando volteé a verlo, él había desaparecido. _«¿A dónde habrá ido? »_ Pensé para mis adentros.

—¡Gon! Conque aquí estabas ¿eh? ¡Estuve buscándote por todo el lugar! Creí que continuabas limpiando el primer piso de la cafetería… —decía al llegar a mi lado; vi que él ya traía su ropa normal, y no ese traje de mayordomo de Biske le obliga a usar. —Para mi suerte, Ponzu me dijo que estarías sacando la basura del día…

Asentí un tanto confundido. —E-eh si-si… era mi turno.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Bien qué?

―¿No deseabas enseñarme la grabación que te dejó tu padre?

―A-ah eso… no la tengo aquí.

Suspiró. ―¿Por qué no me sorprende eso?―. Recostó su mano sobre mi cabeza y revolvió todos mis cabellos. ―Déjame decirte algo primero, no es necesario que preguntes si puedo acompañarte para escuchar esa grabación. Está más que claro que voy a darte mi apoyo en un momento como este…

Guardé silencio por varios segundos mientras mi cabeza trataba de entender cada una de esas palabras y de repente, una gran sonrisa surgió en mí, junto con una indescriptible alegría. ¡No cabía la felicidad en mi pecho! _«Soy muy afortunado de tener un amigo como Leorio. » _Pensé con una sonrisa en mi rostro, pero no iba a decirlo en voz alta, sino él terminaría avergonzándose. ―Entiendo… gracias por todo. ―le dije al retirar su mano de mí―. ¿Vendrás al turno de mañana?

―De hecho, mañana tengo el día libre porque debo atender unos asuntos en la universidad.

―Oh, ya veo.

―Pero… puedo trabajar el viernes, aunque es una pena porque es noche de salida nocturna ¡ni modo! Sacrificaré una noche de bebidas por un amigo.

Reí ante ello. ―Espero que la grabación de Ging logre compensarlo…

―Yo creo que no. Todo lo que venga de ese bastardo es una mierda.

―Leorio.

―¡Ya entendí, ya entendí! Es tu padre y debo respetarlo, blah, blah, blah, blah… ―decía con una mueca graciosa en el rostro, que solo me hizo reír. ―Dejemos de hablar del bastardo de tu padre, además se está haciendo tarde y no es bueno que deambules a altas horas de la noche.

―Pero… son las nueve.

―Eso no interesa, es de noche.

Esta vez fui yo quien suspiró. ¡Leorio se comporta como mi padre! _«O al menos, como se supone que debe comportarse un padre… porque si él fuera como Ging, ya tendría que haberme dejado…»_ ―Iré a cambiarme.

―Está bien, te esperará así vamos juntos a la estación de trenes. Ni creas que dejaré que te vayas solo esta ese lugar―. Asentí ante sus palabras. ―Además… lo mejor es que te quites ese traje extraño lo más pronto posible.

¿Traje extraño? ¿Cómo que traje extraño? ―¿Qué tiene de mano? ―pregunté al mirar mi ropa ¡para mí es bonita! Salvo por el hecho de que está llena de polvo, es muy linda. Aunque, al comienzo de usarla me sentía muy raro ¡pero es por orden de Biske!

―Gon, Biske te obliga a usar un uniforme de escuela de primaria ¿y me preguntas que tiene de malo?

_«Sigo sin entender… »_ Quería decir en voz alta, pero sabía que sería en vano. Volví a admirar mi traje de trabajo: una chaqueta blanca de estilo marinero con lazo en el frente y unos pantalones cortos, junto unas medias negras hasta la rodilla y unos zapatos negros. _«Lo único que puedo decir… es que el azul no me gusta mucho… bueno, hasta hoy… pero, preferiría usar ropa verde. »_ Pensaba, y de repente la voz de mi jefa se manifestó en mi mente. _**«¡Gon! Tú tienes un potencial increíble para convertirte en lo que desees en la vida, pero más allá de él ¡Posees una apariencia que debemos explotar! ¿A cuál me refiero? ¡A la de un niño dulce, tierno, bueno y caballeroso! A las mujeres les da ternura verte ¿y qué queremos nosotros además de que sean felices? ¡Su dinero! Así que, tú usarás este traje quieras o no quieras. ¡PERO LO USARÁS! »**_ Creo que… a partir de ese momento, comencé a respetar a Biske. ―…puede que tengas razón… ―murmuré luego de recordar tal acontecimiento.

―¡Por supuesto! Ahora ve antes de que anochezca más.

Leorio me empujó hacía dentro del edificio, y luego cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Mientras que yo me dirigía a los vestidores, él dijo que iría a hablar con alguien para entretenerse hasta que terminara… al menos la espera no se aburrida. Ahora solo debía cambiarme e irme a casa lo más pronto posible para poder descansar un poco, pero, hay algo que no parece querer salir de mi cabeza.

Y era ese niño de ojos azules.

.

.

.

_«_ _Si eres listo, ignorarás mi presencia y te largarás de aquí… ya en sí, es una gran hazaña que pudieras notar mi presencia. Eso es algo para el recuerdo… »_ Oí de repente en mi cabeza la voz de ese niño. Ya han pasado dos días desde que lo vi. Él sí que era extraño, primero se comporta indiferente hacia mí, luego muy groseramente y por último habla normal conmigo ¡sí que es extraño! Aunque… fue mucho más raro cómo me sentí a su lado. _«¡Ya basta Gon! ¡Deja de pensar en ese niño! Tu prioridad ahora es trabajar. »_ Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y asentí ¡eso debía hacer! Trabajar, trabajar y trabajar, dejando a un lado cualquier pensamiento que tenga relación con ese niño. ¡Eso es! Además… _«… además no ha vuelto a venir aquí o a pasar el callejón. »_ Ese pensamiento me sorprendió. ¿Desde cuándo llevo la cuenta? Ugh, mi cabeza… ¡Mejor dejo de pensar en esas cosas!

―¡Gon-kun! ¿Podrías traerme un lemón pie y un jugo de frutas?―. La voz de una de las clientas habituales me sacó de mis pensamientos.

¡Ah claro, el trabajo!

Volteé el rostro en su dirección para poder sonreírle. ―¡Enseguida, Onee-sama! ¡Prometo no tardar!

Esto es lo que debo hacer. Recordar en donde me encuentro y por qué ¡no es nada productivo pensar en ese niño de ojos azules que vi la noche anterior! ¡No, no y no! ¡Es una pérdida de tiempo! Y yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, no puedo darme el lujo de perder valioso tiempo con él. ¡Eso es! No voy a pensar en él. No señor. No… señor…. No… _«Él seguía viéndose triste… ¿será por algo en especial? »_ Mi pecho se siente incómodo al recordar esa mirada, no entendía por qué, pero no me gustaba ver esa mirada. _«No tendría que estar preocupado, pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo…»_ Pensaba al sentir que mis dedos se afianzaban más y más a la bandeja de plata. _«Solo espero… que él se encuentre bien. »_

―¡Gon, el pedido!

―¿E-eh? ¡Ah sí! ¡Ya voy!

El resto del día transcurrió normal. Entre pedidos y pedidos. Los mismos clientes de siempre, algunos que llegaban aquí por primera vez y otro que solo buscaban una cafetería, la más próxima posible. ¡No puedo negar que fue un día bastante agradable! Aunque… continué pensando en ese niño. Esto era extraño. Muy pocas personas estaban en mi mente durante tanto tiempo, a excepción de Ging claro o Mito-san, pero ese muchacho era un caso especial.

Biske se aproximó a la salida y dio vuelta el cartel de abierto. ―¡Listo! ¡Gracias a todos por el esfuerzo! Han trabajado muy bien chicos. ¡Estoy muy feliz por ello! ―exclamó en un tono alegre, muy característico en ella.

Suspiré satisfecho. ―Oye Gon―. Vi a Leorio acercándose a mí y me saludó con su típico gesto con los dedos. ―¿Trajiste esa grabación? ―preguntó en un tono bajito, para que solo yo lo escuchara.

―S-sí. L-la tengo en mi mochila.

―¿Qué grabación?

Mi amigo grito y todo su cuerpo se puso tenso. ―¡A-a-ah! ¡Bi-Biske! ¡¿D-d-d-de d-donde has salido?!

―Grosero. Recuerda que sigo siendo tu jefa, Leorio ¡Yo tengo el poder aquí! ―exclamó llevando ambas manos a sus caderas y riendo a carcajadas; no era de extrañar que ella actuara de ese modo.

_«Biske da miedo cuando quiere…»_ ―Uh… respondiendo a la pregunta, Biske. Es una grabación que Ging me dejó… Mito-san me la entregó hasta hace unos días, dijo que mi padre dio la indicación de que debía escuchar la cinta antes de cumplir los quince años. ―dije un tanto nervioso, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para ella.

―Oh, ya veo. ¡Eso es estupendo! ¿No? Tú padre pensó en ti―. Cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho. ―Pero, no pareces estar feliz Gon.

Rasqué un tanto nervioso la parte baja de mi cabeza. ¡Incluso podía sentir que mi corazón latía muy, muy, muuuuuuuy rápido! Mucho más rápido que en otras ocasiones. _«¿Esto se debe a algo en especial? »_ Para evitar confundirme más, sacudí mi cabeza y deshice cualquier pensamiento que no sirviera en este momento. ¡Esto es peor que resolver un problema de matemáticas! ―E-eh bueno… e-es solo que todo es tan extraño p-para mí.

―¿Extraño?

―Nunca supe nada de Ging y… y saber que él dejo una grabación para mí, es algo difícil de digerir.

―Ese bastardo solo te ocasiona problemas.

―Leorio.

―¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! No diré lo bastardo que es tu padre, aunque todos sabes que si lo es…

―Leorio, deja en paz a Gon.

―Bien, bien. Gon ¿quieres escucharla aquí?―. Asentí en silencio, sin entender por qué no podía expresarlo en palabras. ―Biske ¿No te molesta que…?

Lo interrumpió. ―¡Para nada! Ni que fuera una vieja bruja malvada que solo hace sufrir a sus empleados―. Cuando dijo esas palabras todos, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS, guardaron silencio, y ello solo hizo enfurecer a Biske. ¡Whhaaaaa! ¡Su lado malvado está por aparecer?! ―¡¿E-ESO PIENSAN USTEDES DE MÍ?!

Levanté amas manos delante de mi rostro, no solo para protegerme de un posible ataque, sino como señal de paz. ―N-no t-te enfades, Bi-Biske… e-ellos s-solo e-están bromeando. ¿ve-verdad?―. Todos asintieron estando de acuerdo. _«Eso era de esperarse… nadie quiere ser víctima de la ira de Biske. » _

Antes de que ella se enfureciera más, le expliqué la situación con mayor detalle y al parecer eso fue capaz de calmarla. ¡Qué alivio! Creí que sería capaz de golpearme y enviarme a volar por varios metros en el aire. ¡Y créame que ella sería capaz de hacer! Pero no conmigo ¿no? En fin. También les comenté lo que estaba sucediendo a los demás, Ponzu, Pokkle, Spin, Banana, Cookie, Palm y Leorio parecieron estar de acuerdo con esto y aceptaron acompañarme. Busqué la grabadora y la cinta de mi mochila para ubicarlas sobre una de las mesas vacías, con el mayor de los cuidados, sintiendo además que mi corazón estaba latiendo mucho más rápido que en otras ocasiones.

Había llegado el momento. Por fin sabría algo de mi padre.

Sabría un poco más de Ging.

Biske dio un paso hacia adelante y colocó su mano sobre mi hombro. ―Gon ¿estás seguro que deseas seguir con esto? Existe una posibilidad de que el contenido de esa cinta solo termine perjudicándote.

No aparté mis ojos de la grabadora, y asentí ante la pregunta de ella. ―…Ya no hay tiempo para arrepentirse… ―murmuré más para mí que para ella. Mi dedo presionó el botón de encendido y aguardé pacientemente a que algún sonido pudiera escucharse; podía ver que los demás tomaban alguna silla y se aproximaban a la mesa.

_«Ellos también se preocupan por ti. »_ Pensé sintiéndome feliz de tenerlos a todos ellos cerca de mí. _«Espero que esto… sea como alguna vez lo imaginé. »_

―"_Hola, Gon"._ ―dijo una voz profunda y grave. Mi garganta se secó con tan solo oírla. _«¿Realmente es él? ¿Realmente… es Ging? »_ Podía sentir como los latidos de mi corazón se estrellaban con fuerza y a gran velocidad contra mi pecho. ¡Todo mi cuerpo se sentía extraño! ―"_Sé que esto puede ser un poco sorpresivo para ti, pero, me gustaría aprovechar esta oportunidad para presentarme ante ti, hablando figuradamente… Yo soy tu padre, Gon. Aunque soy plenamente consciente que no merezco ser llamado de ese modo por ti"._

―¡Vaya! No creí que estaría de acuerdo en algo con ese sujeto―. Leorio se carcajeó ante su broma y se acomodó más sobre su asiento. ―Que agradezca no estar aquí, porque si no yo ¡Hphm!―. Biske apareció detrás de él y le cubrió la boca con una de sus manos. Ella me miró y dio un guiño de complicidad.

En verdad lo estoy agradecido por ello.

―"_Yo…"―._ Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que él continuara. _―"…lo siento. En verdad lo siento Gon. Discúlpame por no haber estado a tu lado en todos estos años. Soy una persona muy egoísta ¿no crees? Tener que abandonar a mi propio hijo por un capricho, esa es una actitud despreciable que no merece ningún perdón… Tu madre siempre pensó eso de mí y tuvo la oportunidad de decirme antes de que nos fuéramos por caminos diferentes. Había deseado que te quedaras a su lado, pero ella se negó rotundamente y no tuve otra alternativa que dejarte con mi prima, Mito, estaba seguro de que ella haría un buen trabajo al criarte ¿Estoy equivocado? Creo que no"_―. El tono de su voz parecía triste, o al menos esa era mi impresión, pero de repente pude llegar a percibir una leve carcajada. ― _"No lamento lo que he hecho. Fue la elección correcta."_

―¡¿Elección correcta?!―. El grito de Leorio me asustó ¿cómo pudo liberarse de Biske? ¡Si ella es realmente fuerte! ―¡Este tipo es un idiota!

Mi jefa detuvo la grabación antes de que continuara. ―¡Leorio, guarda silencio! Si no te controlas, te obligaré a esperar fuera de la cafetería hasta que terminemos de escuchar la cinta, y créeme que lo haré.

Debía agradecer que la grabación hiciera unas constantes pausas, sino por culpa de los gritos ajenos no podría oír nada.

―"…_.Cuando tenía tu edad, quería ver el mundo, quería vivir el peligro en carne propia, quería aventurarme en lo desconocido e inimaginable, y supe que en Isla Ballena no podría encontrar lo que buscaba. Estoy seguro de que tú me entiendes, eres mi hijo después de todo"_―. Eso me hizo sonreír. ¿Me está reconociendo como su hijo? ―"Nada era suficiente para mí y seguí emprendiendo mi búsqueda hasta poder encontrar algo que me hiciera sentir satisfecho, pero creo que nunca seré capaz de encontrar aquello que busco. ¿Debo oírme patético, no? Me he perdido catorce años de tu vida, casi quince, y lo único que logro decirte son excusas y más excusas"―. Se podía oír una débil y ligera risa. _―"Gon yo… no merezco ser tu padre, cualquier persona puede pensarlo ¡y estarán en lo correcto! Soy un bastardo, un mal nacido, un imbécil, como quieras referirte a mí, y me temo que nada en el mundo podrá cambiarlo…"_

Sentía como si mi corazón se estrujara, hasta estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento rompería en llanto. _«Entonces es verdad… Mito-san tenía razón, mi padre me abandonó porque quiso. »_ Bajé la mirada hasta mi regazo ante la aparición de un nudo en mi garganta. ¿Cómo la felicidad podía desaparecer tan pronto? ―Ging.

―"…_.yo era un miserable y lo único bueno… y lo único bueno que había hecho en la vida eres tú"_―. El aliento se escapó de mi pecho. ¿Qué es… lo que dijo…? _―"Tú eras lo único bueno que me pasó en el mundo entero, y yo no podía, no podía permitir que por mi egoísmo tuvieras llevarás una vida a mi lado. No podría perdonármelo ¡N-no podría perdonarme que mi hijo, lo más importante para mí, se viera envuelto en un mundo nefasto al que yo pertenezco. Porque tú Gon… tú si vales la pena, no como yo… no quería que tú vivieras esto. Por eso te alejé de mí, para asegurarme de que tuvieras una buena vida, la mejor vida de ser posible y estoy seguro de que volvería a realizar las mismas acciones con tal de que tú tengas una vida mejor. Una vida en la que yo no esté presente ¡pero créeme que es mejor así!"_

_«¿Por qué me dice esto? » _Había cierta angustia en mi pecho. ¿Cómo él podría decirme esas cosas? ¡Si lo que yo más deseaba era tenerlo conmigo!¡Y así…!_ «Y así… poder entender el por qué me abandonó…» _

―"_Tengo muchas ganas de conocerte, sin embargo… cuando tú recibas esta grabación por parte de tu tía, yo ya me habré ido de este mundo Gon. Lo siento mucho"._

Con esa última frase mi mundo terminó por derrumbarse. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Ahí terminaba el misterio del abandono de mi padre?

―"_Espero que un día puedas perdonarme. ¿Crees que será posible que entiendas mis acciones? Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, probablemente no lo haría pero eso ya depende de ti… Gon"―._ La voz de mi padre se quebró al final, pero a pesar de ello… pretendía utilizar un tono alegre y feliz. ―_Quisiera que me prometas algo, conviértete en una mejor persona que yo ¿sí? Tal vez sea una corazonada pero, creo que tendrás una vida mejor que la mía…. Es mi mayor deseo… Hasta siempre… Gon…. Mi hijo…"_

Algunas lágrimas se abrieron paso en mis mejillas y aunque intentara deshacerme de ellas con mis dedos temblorosos, otras terminaban por aparecer. No debería de sentirme así, lo sabía, no había motivo porque llorar. ¡Ging era un completo extraño para mí! Pero, no podía detener este sentimiento, este dolor que sentía en mi pecho y me dificultaba respirar. _«¿Cómo puedes sentirte así por alguien a quien nunca le importaste? »_ decía una voz en mi cabeza, sin embargo, una parte de mí solo deseaba que continuara llorando. _«Creo que… algo en mí acaba de morir. »_ pretendí sonreír pero mis labios terminaron convirtiéndose en una mueca de desagrado.

Sí. Es así. Una parte mía acabada de morir… junto con mi padre.

―Nunca creí que la historia de tu padre fuera tan triste…

―En verdad se arrepintió de haberte dejado.

―Pobre Ging. ¿Ese era su nombre, no?

― ¡Ya, ya, chicos! Absténganse de todos sus comentarios. ―gritó Biske―. Gon―. La vi arrodillarse sobre el suelo solo para que yo pudiera ver su rostro. Me sonrió, pero no pude corresponder esa acción… sentía que no podía hacerlo. ―Gon, cuanto lo siento. En verdad… lo siento. ¿Pero sabes una cosa? Nosotros siempre estaremos contigo. Tus amigos siempre permanecerán junto a ti, esa es una promesa.

―Bi-Biske… gracias. ―murmuré bajito con un tono de voz que no logré reconocer. ¡Vaya! Lo que le hacían a uno las lágrimas, ¿no? ―Chi-chicos… muchas gracias, a todos.

Leorio sonrió al quitarse las gafas y luego restregó el antebrazo sobre sus ojos. ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho. ―Oye, basta de llantos. No creo que a tu padre le gustaría verte en este estado ¿no? ―dijo al terminar su tarea y volver a la normalidad. Estiró una de sus manos solo para revolverme el cabello, como siempre lo hacía. ―Vamos Gon sonríe.

― "_¡Por cierto, Gon!"―._ Escuché la voz de Ging. ¿Eh? ¿Qué no se había acabado la grabación? ― _"Olvidé decirte algo importante. Todo lo que he dicho es falso, excepto lo de mi muerte. Ehehehe ¿fue gracioso, no? La verdad es que tengo una enfermedad terminar y no hay cura para ello ¡pero eso no era a lo que venía! Debo dejarte algo, y no, no es algo material… sino más bien un derivado de ello. Verás, tengo una deuda de 5.8 mil millones de yenis y he acordado que mi hijo, es decir tú, será quien la salde antes de cumplir los dieciséis años. Como me estaba por morir no tenía sentido que la pagase ¡hasta que recordé que, si el pago no se efectuaba tanto tú como Mito y la abuela tendrían que pagar las consecuencias!, y eso no era bueno". _―decía entre risas_―. "Ahora es tu deber salvar a la familia, tienes un año para reunir el dinero. ¡Te deseo mucha suerte en esta aventura y blah, blah, blah, blah! Solo asegúrate de pagar hasta el último centavo ¿entendido? ¡Bien Gon, debo irme! La sexy enfermera que tengo vendrá pronto. Muchos besos, cuídate bien ¡y trabaja muy duro para conseguir el dinero! Te quiero hijo ¡adiós!"._

…

…

…

¿Eh?

¿Qu-qué fue… eso?

…

…

― "_Ahhh, que despistado soy. Olvide decirte a quienes debes pagar el dinero. ¿Has oído hablar de la familia Zoldyck? Son personas muy peligrosas, ten cuidado de ellos. ¡Pero mientras les entregues el dinero no creo que te hagan daño! Bien, eso es todo por ahora. ¡Nos vemos en el cielo Gon! Solo asegúrate que ningún Zoldyck te mande a él antes de tiempo…"_―. Eso fue lo último antes de que la grabación terminara.

Un silencio incomodo se formó en toda la habitación.

_«¿Eso era el sonido que hacen los grillos?»_ Vaya, no esperaba que un grillo apareciera aquí.

―¿Él dijo… la familia Zoldyck?

¡Adiós silencio! ¡Hola tensión en el aire!

―¡Si, si! Eso dijo.

―¿Qué los Zoldyck no son una familia de asesinos?

―¡Así es! Y no solo eso, ellos controlan a las diez mafias. ¡Es sorprendente!

―¿El padre de Gon les debe dinero a los Zoldyck? ¡Entonces Gon está muerto! No creo que sea capaz de pagarles… eh. Lo digo sin ofender Gon… n-no t-tengas esa expresión en tu rostro.

―Agradezco que ese bastardo está muerto… sino yo mismo lo mataría con mis propias manos―. Por el rabillo de mi ojo pude ver un aura maligna envolviendo a Leorio. ―¡Sabía que ese tipo solo podría traer problemas!

―¡Ya cállense todos!―. Biske golpeó con su puño la mesa, y eso fue suficiente para que el silencio volviera a la habitación. ―Gon. ¿Te encuentras bien?

….

…

..

Bajé la mirad hasta mi regazo y sin poder evitarlo, comencé a carcajearme ¡no podía ser más descabellada la historia! ―¿q-qué fue…?

―¿Gon?

Podía sentir mis hombros temblar, al igual que mis manos y el resto de mi cuerpo. ―¿Q-que fue…?

―¿G-Gon? M-me e-estás asustando…

Y algo en mi interior terminó por explotar.

Velozmente me levanté de mi asiento y dejé que la furia se apoderada de cada parte de mi cuerpo. ―¿Q-qué fue…? ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA… FUE TODO ESOOOOOO?!

¡GING FREECSS, ME LAS PAGARÁS CUANDO TE VEA! ¡MALDITO INFELIZ!

* * *

Estoy feliz con todo esto, feliz y satisfecha. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que al menos les haya sacado una sonrisa (porque a mí sí...).

Bien. Eso es todo por ahora, nos veremos en otra actualización que, si soy sincera, no sé cuando será, pero en compensación les deje publicado varias historias ¡ahora, no pueden decir que soy mala! o en caso contrario, si pueden seguir diciéndolo/pensándolo xD .Como ya saben, todo tipo o clase de comentario es aceptado, o si quieren me manda un PM ¡eso es a su gusto! En sí, muchas gracias por leer esto...

¡Nos vemos luego! Pórtense bien/mal ;D

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


	2. ¿Y ahora qué?

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien al igual que yo ¡y he aquí con una genial actualización! Lamento mucho haber tardado, pero bueno, si leyeron mi perfil (capaz nadie lo leyó) tuve un accidente de transito, no tan grave, pero por fin pude recuperarme de las lesiones...

Bien, mentes perversas... les hago una aclaración, si están esperando ver algo subido de tono tendrán que esperar hasta el cuarto... si ahí viene lo bueno y el por qué el nombre de este fic... Solo esperen que ya va a venir lo bueno...

En fin, les dejo con el capitulo...

* * *

—5.8 Mil Millones de yenis.

—¿Gon? ¿Estás bien?

—5.8 Mil Millones de yenis.

—Déjalo Biske. Deja que se calme un poco.

—¡Pero Leorio…! ¡No podemos dejarlo así! ¡Míralo! No deja de repetir la cantidad de dinero que debe pagar…

—Sí, lo sé. Pero… creo que lo mejor es dejar que enfríe un poco su mente.

Dejé de escuchar sus voces _«5.8 Mil Millones…. 5.8 Mil Millones…. 5.8 Mil Millones…. 5.8 Mil Millones… » _Repetía mi mente una y otra y otra, y otra y otra y otra ¡Y OTRA VEZ! Hasta que me sentí asqueado por tanta repetición. Mis dedos siguieron dibujando cosas inexistentes en el suelo. ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí? Fácil… luego de que gritara como un loco y maldijera a mi padre muerto, me largué a llorar y preferí quedarme sentado en el rincón más alejado de la habitación. Rodeado por un aura oscura y maligna que decía: _"largo de aquí o los maldigo por toda la eternidad"_ o algo así…

¿Y ahora qué hago? No podré reunir ese dinero ¡ni siquiera en mis sueños podría tener esa cantidad! ¡MENDIGO Y MALDITO GING! ¿¡Por qué se atrevió a pedir esa cantidad de dinero si no tenía la cantidad necesaria para pagarla!? ¡¿Qué clase de idiota pide un préstamo cuando sabe que no puede…!? ¡Oh, cierto! Ging lo hace… y no solo eso, hace una especie de acuerdo… y su hijo tiene que pagarlo.

Estoy muerto.

Literalmente muerto.

Sentía como las lágrimas descendían por mi rostro. —Este es mi fin. —murmuré bajito cuando mi cuerpo cayó de costado al suelo y me abracé a mis rodillas. _«Fue un placer conocerme. »_

En medio de mis lamentos, lo primero que vi fueron los zapatos brillantes de Biske. —¡Levántate muchacho! No solucionarás tus problemas lloriqueando. —exclamó con seriedad—. ¿Qué pensarían tus padres si te vieran así?

—Probablemente ¡pensarían que Gon sería capaz de pagar todas sus deudas! —gritó Leorio antes de que yo pudiera contestar.

Vi como Biske giraba sobre su propio eje y le daba a Leorio una mirada sumamente aterradora. ¿Cómo lo sé, si es que ella me está dando la espalda? Fácil, por la cara de mi amigo ─al igual que el resto del personal─ puedo sacar esa conclusión. Je je je. No soy tan tonto y despistado como ustedes creen…

¿En qué estaba?

¡Ah sí!

¡¿Cómo se supone que vaya a pagar esa deuda?! ¡NO PODRÉ HACERLO! ¡BUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

—¡Ya deja de llorar! —grito de Bicuit, junto con su super golpe, hizo que me callara. Auch ¡eso dolio!—. ¡Un empleado que trabaja para mí no se esconde de sus problemas…!

—Pero si no me estoy escondiendo… —murmuré para mí.

—¡….deja de llorar y enfrenta el maldito problema de una buena vez!—. Con un rápido movimiento, me tomó de la camisa y logró levantarme del suelo. ¡Vaaaaaaay! Biske es muy fuerte. —¡¿HE SIDO CLARA?!

—¡S-s-s-s-sí señor!

—¡Bien!—. Me soltó y caí al suelo. ¡Auch, eso dolió! ¡Lo hizo otra vez! —¡Primer problema resuelto! Ahora, solo debemos asegurarnos de que esa deuda sea verdadera y luego decidirás como es el pago ¡Y tú!—. Me señaló. —¡Mas te vale que te esfuerces para hacer ese pago, sino, yo misma te daré una paliza Gon!

Sonreí nerviosamente. _«Biske se ve emocionada. »_ — Etto… Biske…

—¡Pokkle, busca en tu computador la ubicación exacta de la familia Zoldyck!—. Él asintió y Ponzu lo acompañó hasta los lockers. —¡Cookie-chan, prepara café y unos pastelillos! Estaremos aquí un largo rato—. La peliro-sada asintió, Palm, Banana y Spin se ofrecieron a ayudarla.

—¿Y yo qué jefecita linda? —preguntó mi mejor amigo.

Permaneció unos minutos en silencio antes de responder: —Oh, Leorio. Había olvidado que estabas aquí…

¿Uh? ¿Por qué se siente un aura depresiva en el ambiente, que no sea la mía? Ahhh, es verdad, es la de Leorio…

A todo esto, él se situó en el rincón en donde yo estaba hasta hace unos minutos. —No me sorprende que ignoren que estoy aquí. —dijo en un murmullo que por poco no oí; vi que comenzó a dibujar cosas raras con su dedo. Uhhh, me da algo de pena… pero, creo que estando allí no molestará tanto.

Dejando escapar un suspiro me levanté del suelo. —Nee Biske…

—Sé lo que estas por preguntar y está bien Gon. Solo estoy ayudándote, además, le prometí a tu tía Mito que cuidaría de ti—. Sonrió. —Ya quita esa cara de tu rostro, que solo te traerá arrugas ¡y hará que te veas más feo! Y nadie quiere eso, sino nunca tendrás novia… o novio…

Suspiré. ¡La vieja Biske había regresado! —Muchas gracias, Biske…—. Ambos escuchamos los murmullos de Leorio y sonreímos nerviosamente. Es verdad, nos estamos olvidando de él… —Nee Leorio… no tienes que estar así. No es que siempre nos olvidamos de ti…

—Sí lo hacen…

—¡Oh vamos muchacho! Eres joven y vivaz, no tienes motivo para tener una expresión molesta…

Luego de varios intentos, Leorio volvió a su estado normal y al parecer nos perdonó. Varios minutos después, los demás volvieron y Pokkle comenzó con su búsqueda, solo por curiosidad me senté a su lado y mire atentamente la pantalla del computador. Biske hizo lo mismo, y se situó del otro lado…

—¡Más rápido Pokkle! Me estoy aburriendo aquí…

—E-eso hago…—. Sus dedos rozaron las teclas y de repente, una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro. —¡Aquí encontré algo!—. Aclaró su garganta y leyó en voz alta: —La familia Zoldyck es considerada como la "agrupación" de asesinos más peligrosos e infames del mundo entero, además de poseer un patrimonio mayor al de muchos presidentes o hasta incluso reyes—. Todos exclamamos un _"Oooooh"_ a coro. —La familia vive en la Montaña Kukuroo, un volcán inactivo de 3.772 metros de altura, ubicado en la región de Dentora de la Republica de Padokia…—. Clikeó una imagen con el mapa. —También se sospecha que tienen un absoluto poder sobre los diez capos de la mafia, líderes de los 10 territorios de los seis continentes…. Y aquí hay otras cosas, pero no creo que sean tan importantes. —dijo con el entrecejo fruncido—. Pero si quieren puedo…

El grito de nuestra jefa lo interrumpió. —¡No, eso es más que suficiente!—. Llevó ambas manos a sus caderas. —Al menos ya tenemos aclarado un tema—. Volvió su rostro hacia mí. —Ahora Gon, debes de cerciorarte que esa deuda sea fidedigna ¡Tu padre podría haber bromeado con ello!

—Pero para ello ¿Tendría que ir a los dominios Zoldyck, verdad? —preguntó Ponzu con una tasa de café en mano.

Spin esperó a que su goma de mascar reventase para poder hablar: —Eso es algo peligroso y un tanto estúpido ¿arriesgarse de esa manera? Ni que Gon fuera un suicidad… pero es algo que debe hacerse.

—N-no creo que le hagan nada ¿verdad? Gon no tiene intención de hacer algo malo… solo quiere saber sobre esa deuda—. Banana se removió en su asiento y aceptó uno de los pastelillos que Cookie-chan le ofrecía.

Oh es cierto. Ellas tenían razón.

Biske llevó una de sus manos hasta su barbilla. —Mmm… no lo había pensado, pero es una realidad que deambular por los territorios Zoldyck es una actitud suicidad. Eso sería algo peligroso pero, también sería arriesgado que Gon continuase con esa deuda ¡cualquier integrante de aquella familia no duraría en buscar al deudor y asesinarlo! —exclamó. Todos guardaron silencio hasta que ella decidió interrumpirlo—. ¡Entonces está todo dicho! Gon, debes ir a la mansión sí o sí. No sabremos si la deuda es una realidad a menos que lo averigües…

—S-sí pero…

—¡Pero nada! Tienes que saber si la deuda es real. ¿Cómo reaccionarías si, luego de reunir todo ese dinero, te enteras que esa deuda es falsa? ¡Estarías molesto! Al igual que yo—. Llevó ambas manos hasta sus caderas. —Sé que será algo difícil, pero, debes de hacerlo…

_«¿Y morir en el intento? ¡No lo creo! »_

—Tal vez deberíamos despedirnos de él…

—¡Te extrañaremos Gon!

—Has sido un buen compañero…

—¡Oigan ustedes, ya cállense! Para traer mala suerte a su compañero, mejor guarden silencio…—. El grito de Leorio hizo que todos dejaran de hablar; creo que voy a llorar. ¡Eso sí que es un amigo! —Ahora es un trapo usado, que cualquiera puede pisar y por culpa de su padre, por abandonarlo cuando solo era un bebe. ¡Y no solo eso! Hizo que su propio hijo, escuchen bien, hizo que su propio hijo pagase la deuda…

_«Leorio… no me defiendas tanto… »_ Pensé para mí mientras una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en mi rostro; una breve mirada a Biske fue suficiente para hacer callar a mi amigo ¿por qué? ¡Porque ella lo golpeó en la cabeza!

—¡Ya di lo que quieres decir!

—¡A eso voy, a eso voy! ¡Caray!—. Masajeó su cabeza. —¿A qué iba? ¡Ah sí!—. ¿Eh? ¿Qué hace la mano de Leorio sobre mi cabeza? —Gon, te acompañaré a ese lugar.

….oh. No me esperaba eso…

—¡¿Eh?! —gritaron todos a coro, excepto yo.

—¡Lo que oyeron! ¡Acompañaré a Gon a los territorios Zoldyck!

—¡No sobrevivirás! Gon sí, pero tú no.

—¡¿Qué acaso no confían en mí?!

—¡NO!

—¡¿Pero qué carajo…?! ¡Se supone que deben confiar en mí!

Bueno… creo que ya no puedo hacer nada. ¿Les detengo? Naaaaaaaaahhh. Que sigan molestando a Leorio, se lo merece, al menos una vez ─aunque esto siempre sucede─. ¿Y qué estoy haciendo mientras esa pelea continua? Tomo una taza de té junto a Cookie-chan y Palm. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Esa discusión duraría minutos, días o hasta incluso años…

—¿Gon-kun?—. Dando un sorbo a mi bebida, miré con curiosidad a Palm; si me lo pregunta, ella es muy amable. —E-etto… eh… ¿t-tienes… pensado ir a la mansión Zoldyck?

_«Uh… en realidad no quiero. » _—Creo que debe de hacerse, solo para comprobar si la deuda es verdadera y en todo caso que así sea, acordar como puedo hacer el pago de ella. —respondí, aun escuchando la discusión de los demás. _«…esta deuda solo trae problemas. »_ Sonreí—. Y en cuanto a Leorio… creo que estará bien.

—¿Dejarás que te acompañe?

—Es más peligroso para él si no me acompaña.

—¿Por qué?

Dejé la taza de té en la mesa. —Porque Biske le castigará si deja que un niño pequeño vaya solo a una mansión llena de asesinos.

Y él no es tan tonto como para soportar eso…

.

.

.

Estoy totalmente perdido.

Primero, Leorio no me acompañó a la mansión Zoldyck porque se quedó dormido y siempre se le olvidaba que debíamos ir. Segundo, ya han transcurrido dos semanas desde que me enteré lo de la deuda y aún no se me ha ocurrido una idea para reunir esa cantidad de dinero ¡Y TERCERO! Cualquier de mis compañeros no duda en hacerme recordar en la situación que me encuentro…. Y si las cosas siguen de esta manera, creo que no tendré un lindo final.

Lo reitero: estoy totalmente perdido.

Gemí sonoramente mientras volvía a golpear la cabeza contra la mesa.

―Trata de no golpear con demasiada fuerza Gon, recuerda que si rompes algo Biske te matará.

―¡S-Spin! No le digas cosas como esas en un momento así.

―¿Por qué no? Si no presta atención a su alrededor, no solo estará debiendo dinero a una familia de asesinos, sino también a nuestra jefa que no se detendrá hasta verlo sufrir―. Logré escuchar claramente como su goma de mascar reventaba. ―Y a fin de cuentas, estará doblemente muerto…

―¿Y si hablamos con Kaito?

―Él es un biólogo, no un magnate adinerado.

―También podríamos ayudar a Gon entre todos…

―Bueno… no tengo objeción con ello, pero no creo que seamos capaces de reunir tanto dinero en menos de un año…

―¡Oh! Tienes razón, no lo había pensado.

Un incómodo silencio nos envolvió, pero algo me decía ─llámese instinto ¡o como se diga!─ que lo que estaba a punto de escuchar no sería bueno. Mmmm, tal vez no sea de esa manera…

―Fue bueno conocerte Gon…

―En verdad te extrañaremos…

…Retiro lo dicho…

Levanté mi rostro, ignorando el constante latido de la pequeña vena sobre su frente, y les obsequié a ambas la mejor sonrisa que pudiera tener. _«Ese mismo "instinto" me dice que no estoy teniendo una buena sonrisa. » _Obvié esto último. —N-no se preocupen por mí, Banana, Spinner… lo resolveré. —dije sintiendo toda la mandíbula tensa.

Spinner, luego de que goma de mascar reventara, habló. —No olvides que solo tienes un año para pagar la deuda—. Llevó ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza mientras se acomodaba mejor en el asiento. —Pero hay algo que no entiendo ¿por qué tendrías que pagar tú la deuda? Si tu padre es quien ha pedido ese dinero…

Banana llevó una mano hasta su barbilla. —Tal vez él usó el nombre de Gon al hacer el acuerdo… ¡Técnicamente, el deudor sería Gon Freecss!

Sonreí nerviosamente. ¡Ging no caería tan bajo como para hacer eso! _«De hecho, eso no puedes saberlo ¡Ha sido una suerte que él haya usado su nombre verdadero! »_ Dijo una pequeña voz en mi cabeza. —Nada dice que eso no sea cierto…

—No quiero sonar entrometida, ni nada semejante, pero creo que Ging-san no se ha comportado correctamente—. Sonrió a modo de disculpa. —Por cierto ¿Qué harás ahora, Gon?

¿Morir es una opción?

¡No, no, no, no! Si tuviera una opción a elegir, esa sería asesinar a Ging con mis propias manos… pero como él está muerto arruina esa posibilidad.

—El próximo mes iré a la mansión para tener una cita con el jefe de la familia. Aun no sé cómo podré hacer ese pago ¡pero de que lo haré, lo haré!

Sonreí, tal como Biske me decía que hiciera, al tratar de convencerme a mí mismo. ¡Mientras tuviera fe y confianza, podría superar el porvenir con total facilidad! ¡Nada ni nadie va a detenerme! Yo, Gon Freecss, iba a saldar aquella deuda a como dé lugar, obviando el hecho que podría ser asesinado en el proceso ─ya sea por algún Zoldyck, o por todos los policías que trataran de detenerme por haber robado todos los bancos de la ciudad─ ¡nada de ello me haría dudar! Le demostraré a Ging, alias "el maldito bastardo que me dejo una deuda que ni en mil reencarnaciones podré pagar", que puedo con esto…

¡Si lo haré!

—…Tengo el presentimiento que le pediremos dinero a Kaito, aunque él no tenga mucho que digamos. Siempre usa la misma gorra azul…—. La oír murmurar a Spinner y luego su goma de mascar reventó.

—Bueno… Gon siempre usa su traje verde. —murmuró Banana con la misma sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro.

—Entonces, tendrá que vender esos repetidos trajes para poder pagar la deuda.

—Tienes razón…

¡¿Qué acaso no tiene otra cosa que hacer?! Y además ¿¡… tan poca fe tiene en mí!?

Es oficial, creo que estoy muerto.

_«Corrección, estarás muerto en menos de un año ¡Aun tienes unos días para disfrutar de la vida! »_ Replicó una voz en mi cabeza. ¿Ahora hasta mi propio yo tiene poco fe en mí? Genial. ¿Cómo se supone que pague ese dinero si mi yo interior no confía en mí…? Entonces…. Técnicamente hablando, yo no confío en mí mismo…

Mierda.

Estoy en un gran problema.

Por cierto, ¿están preguntándose quienes son ellas? Spinner Clow y Banana Kavaro son dos estudiantes apadrinadas por Kaito, un conocido ─casi amigo─ de mi padre ─que aquí entre nos, sigo preguntándome como es que él podría ser un conocido de alguien como Ging─. También hay otras cuatro personas que son apadrinadas por Kaito, pero no he tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos… en fin, un día cuando visite a Kaito en la universidad me encontré con ellas dos ¡y fueron muy agradables conmigo! Fue sencillo hacerme amigo de ambas y no tardaron demasiado tiempo en contarme sobre sus vidas, hasta incluso comentaron que estaban buscando un trabajo. ¿Y qué creen? ¡Les dije que _"Blue Planet"_ necesitaba meseras y ellas aceptaron de inmediato! En resumen, podría decirse que gracias a mí ellas están aquí…

_«En estos momentos me arrepiento de ello. »_ Dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza, algo así como mi lado malvado. ¡Naaaaaah, no es cierto! Me alegro que ellas estén aquí. ¡Ambas son muy divertidas! Además, mientras más ayuda tenga _"Blue Planet"_ mejor.

Unos golpecitos en mi cabeza hicieron que mis pensamientos pasaron a segundo plano. Levanté la vista y me encontré con Cookie-chan, la hija adoptiva de Biske ─¿a que no se esperaban eso, no?─., sonriéndome. Ella no habla mucho, y es un tanto tímida, pero es muy amable y siempre está sonriendo. ¿Les cuento un secreto? ¡Hace unos masajes increíbles! He tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar uno de ellos y fue increíble, era como si todo mi cuerpo recuperara sus fuerzas y el cansancio desapareciera, pero Biske es un tanto celosa con su hija y no permite que muchos se acerquen a ella. En especial Leorio, mas conmigo no hay problema.

—Cookie-chan. ¿Sucede algo? —le pregunté, ignorando que Spin y Banana continuaban hablando sobre mi futuro.

Ella asintió y con una de sus manos la cocina. Cuando ella comenzó a caminar hacia allí, me levantó de su asiento y la seguí de cerca sin entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Al llegar, Cookie tomó un libro de cocina y señaló una de las recetas.

_«¿Un pastel de chocolate? »_ Reconocí el postre. —¿Esto? ¿Necesitas ayudara para la receta?—. Ella asintió. —¡Oh, claro! No hay problema.

Se acercó a la alacena y buscó el resto de los ingredientes mientras que yo esperaba a que todo estuviera listo para comenzar.

¡Bien! Al menos esto me servirá para tranquilizarme.

—¡Oigan! Nos dejaron solas allí… —. Spinner ingresó a la cocina junto con Banana. —Ya es molesto que solo estemos los cuatro aquí. —decía al sentarse sobre uno de los bancos junto a una pequeña mesa y se deshacía de su delantal—. ¿Y de qué hablan?

—Oh, eso. Cookie-chan y yo estamos cocinando un pastel. Por cierto ¿ustedes quieren algo para comer?

—Tal vez luego, pero que sea un café bien cargado para no dormirme aquí.

—U-uno también para mí.

Busqué el chocolate para el pastel mientras Cookie preparaba la mezcla. —Hey Gon—. Dejé mi tarea, levanté la vista y vi que Spin me miraba seria. —¿Estás… seguro que podrás con el pago?

—Uh, bueno yo…—. Rasqué nerviosamente mi nuca. ¿Y ahora que debía hacer? _«… Ni yo mismo tengo idea… » _Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. —…estoy seguro de que lo haré. No sé cómo, pero lo haré…

—Sí, pero…

—Spin, no te preocupes. ¡Sé que haré el pago! Lo sé, llámalo intuición pero… estoy seguro que podré con esto.

…O al menos debo de creerlo… ¡No pierdo nada con intentarlo! Aunque, si lo pienso con detenimiento, mi vida está en juego.

Como te odio Ging.

—Por cierto… ¿No creen que sería mejor cerrar? Estoy segura que no vendrá nadie…—. Spinner sacó una goma de mascar del bolsillo de su pantalón. —¿Qué piensan ustedes…?

—Pe-pero… el café debe estar abierto las veinticuatro horas. Biscuit se molestaría por ello…—. Cookie asintió por las palabras de Banana.

—¡Pero está lloviendo! No creo que nadie venga aquí a estas horas y menos si llueve de esta manera—. Spin se veía molesta. —¿Tú que crees, Gon?

Dejando escapar un suspiro y cerré el libro. —Bueno… estoy de acuerdo con Spin en que nadie vendrá pero, con clientes o no, debemos estar aquí hasta que nuestro turno termine. ¿No les parece?

Antes de que alguien pudiera responder, el sonido de unas campanas se escuchó de repente. ¿Campanas? ¡Ah, cierto! ¡Son las campanas que Biske puso sobre el marco de la puerta! De esa manera todos sabremos de la llegada de un cliente.

¡Genial! ¡Un cliente!

Cuando la goma de mascar reventó, ella se levantó del asiento. —¿Uh? Parece ser un cliente… —dijo la peli-rosada al mover levemente la cortina que cubría la puerta de la cocina. Tanto Banana, Cookie-chan, como yo tratamos de ver lo que sucedía—. Es un tanto extraño como está vestido…

—¡Spin, no veo nada!

—¡Shh, Gon no grites!

—E-e-esperen… no empujen…

—Gon, ve y atiéndelo tú.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Y yo por qué…? Ustedes también están aquí.

—Sí pero, nosotras somos tres muchachas indefensas y tú eres el único hombre aquí. Así que ¡Ve!

—¡N-no e-espe-!—. Intenté defenderme, pero las tres me empujaron por la espalda y caí de bruces al suelo.

¡Whaaaah! ¡Mis dientes! ¡Mis preciados y preciosos dientes! Llevé las manos a mi boca y por suerte, solo por suerte, no había ningún rasguño o rastro de sangre. Que alivioooo. Al menos mi rostro no está lastimado, y otra cosa buena es que el cliente no pudo verme. ¡Yeaaaah! Mi velocidad y agilidad me permitió pasar desaparecido…

Con un salto logré levantarme del suelo y limpiar el polvo ─o el supuesto polvo─ que tenía mi traje. Y si se lo están preguntando, sí, sigo usando el traje de niño de primaria que Biske consiguió y eligió personalmente para mí. Bien, fase uno lista y ahora, a atender al cliente.

Caminé tranquilamente hasta la persona, pude notar que se encontraba en una de las mesas más alejadas, la que estaba cerca de una de las ventanas, y parecía estar observando como la lluvia caía y los vidrios se empañaban. Lo miré con detenimiento: llevaba una chaqueta negra de manga corta y la capucha de ésta cubría parte de su cabeza. La camisa blanca estaba algo sucia y un tanto rasgada... Y además, pude notar unas manchas oscuras; algo era seguro. Esta persona, no era un cliente regular, era la primera vez que venía a la cafetería…

No. Aun no es tiempo para que haga algo… solo debo esperar. Le daré el beneficio de la duda antes de tomar alguna medida.

Me situé a su lado y al estar a punto de hablar me detuve. _«Oh, es verdad. No puedo decirle Onii-sama porque debe ser la primera vez que viene aquí. »_ Pensé al recordar las palabras que decía siempre al llegar un cliente. Uh, tal vez deba tratarlo formalmente. —Bi-bienvenido, amo. —murmuré al inclinarme delante de él—. Mi nombre es Gon y seré su mesero. Es un placer…

Una de las órdenes que Biske tenía para nosotros es que, ante la aparición de un nuevo cliente, debíamos comportarnos como sirvientes recibiendo a sus amos y cuando éstos sean clientes regulares retomaríamos nuestros "papeles"… (es decir, yo volvería a ser un niño, Ponzu la joven dulce, Spin la chica indiferente, etc., etc., etc….).

Creí que estaríamos una eternidad en silencio, pero, de repente escuché su voz…

—¿Gon? —repitió en un murmullo—. Ya veo…—. Levanté la vista y vi que continuaba mirando hacia la ventana. —Creí que se demorarían más de la cuenta en atenderme…

—Disculpe las demoras amo—. Volví a inclinarme delante de él, aunque no estuviera viéndome. —Espero que ese inconveniente no sea un impedimento para que vuelva a visitarnos…

—Hmph. Con un servicio como este, nadie quería venir aquí.

_«Uh. Parece que está de mal humor. »_ Tuve que morder mi labio inferior para no decir unas cuantas palabras a este sujeto. _«Tranquilo Gon, hacer esas cosas solo ocasionaran problemas… »_ Asentí estando de acuerdo conmigo mismo. Tranquilo, respira, solo toma su orden _«¡Y que luego se vaya a…! »_ Ignoré el lado agresivo de mi mente. ―Entiendo. ―Aclaré mi garganta e hice aparecer una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro. ―¿Qué desea ordenar, amo?

―El menú es horrendo, nada de aquí es bueno.

Uh…

¿Y ahora qué hago?

―Bu-bueno, si me lo permite…

―Se supone que este es un café de alto nivel ¿verdad? Tendrían que tener comidas más sofisticadas que una simple tarta de fresas.

Tranquilo Gon… no reacciones….

―Hphm. Supongo que me conformaré con un café…

Asentí. _«No digas lo que tienes pensado ¡No lo digas! »._ ―E-enseguida, amo.

―Más te vale.

¡Es todo!

―¡Escúchame un momento! ―grité al perder la paciencia ¡Nadie va a faltarle el respeto al _"Blue Planet"_ mientras yo esté aquí! Y de repente, sentí que todo mi aliento se escapó de mi pecho cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron. _«Pero, si él…»_ ―…eres el muchacho del otro día… ―completé en voz alta y luego de unos segundos me di cuenta de ello. Maldita sea, yo y mi gran boca. ¿Qué no puedo quedarme callado?

Vi que sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba, mostrando además unos pequeños colmillos. —Veo que me recuerdas…

—Yo… ehehehehe. ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no voy a recordarte? Si armaste un escándalo cuando intenté curar tu herida. ―dije sonriéndole. ¡Vaya! No me esperé que se sonrojara de esa manera ¡Parece un tomate!―. ¿Uh? ¿Sucede algo? ―. Tal vez tenía fiebre.

¡Y mi deber era asegurarme del bienestar de los clientes!

Antes de que pudiera acercarme más, estiró su mano y empujó con fuerza mi rostro. ―¡He-hey! ¡N-no te a-acerques tanto! ―decía entre tartamudeos. ¿Eh? ¿Qué le ocurre? ¡Solo quiero ayudar!―. N-no m-me mi-mires a-así…―. Cuando alejó su mano desvió la mirada hacia otra dirección. ―E-e-estoy bi-bien…

―¿Seguro?―. No dijo más, solo asintió. ―Qué alivio ¡Me alegro que estés bien! ―dije con una sonrisa―. Etto… i-iré por su café, enseguida vuelvo.

Di media vuelta para dirigirme rumbo a la cocina. Sigo creyendo que un café solo es poco ¿pero quién soy yo para criticar? Si él quiere un café, tendrá un café…

―¡Espera!―. No solo su grito me hizo detenerme, sino el hecho de que tomase mi muñeca con fuerza.

¿Uh? Le miré sorprendido. _«¡Whaaaah! Es muy fuerte, pero, no quiero decirle nada porque pensará que soy descortés. »_ Pensaba sin poder apartar mis ojos de él. ¿Y ahora qué hago? Estoy seguro que mi muñeca se está volviendo roja. _«¿Y cuál es tu plan ahora, genio? »_

Su rostro se volvió mucho más rojo y con un movimiento ─un tanto brusco─ me soltó. ―¡Yo-yo solo…!―. Aclaró su garganta y mantuvo sus ojos lejos de mi rostro. ¿Eh? ¿Acaso le caigo mal? ―…Q-que-quería darte las gra-gracias por lo del otro día.

―¿Eh? Pero si ya las diste…

―¡Cálla-llate! N-no in-interrumpas…

―Oh. Lo siento.

Vi que soltaba un pequeño bufido. ¿Eh? ¿Y ahora qué hice? ―D-de cualquier forma… qu-quería agradecértelo. ―murmuró un tanto apenado; si no fuera porque tengo un gran oído, probablemente no lo hubiera escuchado; volvió a sentarse en la mesa y mantuvo sus ojos ocultos detrás de unos mechones de su cabello blanco―. Bu-bueno… eso… gra-gracias…

―Oh. No fue nada, ha sido un placer ayudarte…―. Le sonreí amablemente. _«¿Podrá verme a través de esos mechones? » _Ni modo, espero que me haya visto. _«¡Ah cierto! El pedido. »_ ―Si me disculpas, iré por el…

Me interrumpió. ―U-una cosa más…

_«¿O no quiere su café o no quiere pagar el café? »_ Ignoré esa vocecita en mi cabeza y procuré prestarle atención solo a él. ―¿Sí?

―Toma.

Mis ojos se posaron sobre el objeto ubicado en la mesa. —Pero si… es mi pañuelo. —murmuré sin apartar la vista de aquello que me pertenecía. Levanté la vista de inmediato y pude ver que él desviaba la mirada de inmediato. _«¿Eh? ¿Está sonrojado? »_ Pensé al notar ese color carmín en sus mejillas.

—Te-tenía q-que de-devolvértelo… ―dijo en un murmullo y al final de la oración se voz se volvió muuuuy aguada ¡Ja! Parecía voz de niña. Tuvo que aclarar su garganta para continuar―. Y-y n-no e-esperaba e-encontrarte trabajando a-a esta hora… e-eso… y bueno y-yo…―. Bajó la mirada mientras se rascaba nerviosamente la nuca. ¡Parece un niño pequeño! ―…y-yo… e-eso… q-quería de-devolvértelo…

Temerosamente, lo tomé entre mis manos y un dulce perfume a flores inundó mis sentidos. ¡Qué rico! Me gustan los perfumes florales porque me hacen recordar a la abuela y Mito-san. Durante unos segundos miré detenidamente mi pañuelo ¡parecía ser uno nuevo! No recordaba que fuera taaaaan blanco, hasta parece que brilla. Je je. Parece recién fabricado, ni cuando me lo compraron estaba así de blanco…

―E-etto… Muchas gracias―murmuré al doblar la tela y guardarla en el interior de mi bolsillo―. Muchas gracias amo―. Me incliné delante de él en señal de respeto.

―Killua.

―¿Eh?

―Mi nombre es Killua.

_«Killua. »_ Repetí en mi mente una y otra vez. Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos y cuando eso sucedió, él desvió la mirada con algo de timidez. _«Killua. »_ Repetí una vez más. _«Que nombre tan raro. »_ ―Entiendo… volveré enseguida con su pedido Killua-sama.

Bufó al cruzarse de brazos. ―Idiota, no tienes por qué agregarle un honorifico…

―Pero… es parte del trabajo…

―Sí, sí, sí. Como sea… ve por mi café, me estoy muriendo de frío aquí.

Adiós al buen humor del nuevo amo. _«Aun puedes arrojarle el café en el cuerpo para que no tome frío. »_ No. No, era tan estúpido como para cometer esa imprudencia. Al menos no por ahora, ni modo, en algún otro momento me vengaré de él. Volví a hacer una reverencia ante él y me dispuse a ir a la cocina, ignorando las atentas miradas de Spin, Banana y Cookie ¡ya sabía lo que ellas querían conmigo! ¡Lástima! No tenía pensado abrir la boca por nada del mundo… además, no las necesitaba para hacer un café. Busqué la taza y el plato de porcelana, la bandeja, la azucarera y todo lo que pudiera necesitar; como ven, siempre estoy bien preparado; y volví a atender a mi cliente, pero antes, me aseguré de llevar algo adicional…

Killua permaneció ante mi llegada, pero pude notar que sus ojos estaban fijos en las cosas sobre la bandeja de plata. Decidí prestar atención solo a mi trabajo. _«¡Concéntrate Gon! Que ninguna gota de café caiga fuera de la taza. Concéntrate ¡Tú puedes, tú puedes! »_

―No recuerdo haber pedido algo más.

―Es cortesía de la casa. ―respondí al depositar el pastel de chocolate a su lado.

―¿Es algo habitual o un trato especial a mi persona?

Pude ver que sonreía y ello me hizo sonreír levemente. ―Eso es un se-cre-to…―. Sostuve la bandeja entre mis manos para luego inclinarme. ―. Espero que disfrute su pedido amo, si eso es todo me retiro…

Tomó la taza entre sus manos y me miró por el rabillo de su ojo. ¿Eh? ―Sí. Eso es todo… _Gon_. ―dijo mi nombre en un tono de voz muy raro.

¿Fue impresión mía o él acaba de ronronear? Oh. Qué raro y… ¡Whaaaah! ¡Un escalofrío! Uh, como los odio. Siempre aparecen de repente y hacen que mi cuerpecito tiemble de esa manera… un momento. ¿Soy yo o empezó a hacer calor en este lugar? Distraídamente, llevé una mano hasta mis mejillas ¡Madre mía, tengo fiebre! ¡Ay no, ay no, ay no, ay no! ¡Me estoy muriendo! Buuuuuuuaaaaaahhh. ¡No quiero morir tan joven!

―¿Gon?

―¡C-C-C-CON S-SU PE-PERMISO!

Y antes de que él pudiera decir algo, me escapé de allí. ¡Oh sí! ¡Me escapé y corrí directamente hacia el refrigerador para encerrarme allí unos segundos! De no ser porque Spinner y Cookie me sacaron de allí, probablemente hubiera estado un buen tiempo, me obligaron a sentarme en un banco mientras ambas movían sus brazos cerca de mi rostro.

Banana aceptó llevarle la cuenta al cliente ¿y yo? Yo aún estaba recuperándome por ese calor ¡pero que calor! Leorio ¡¿por qué cuando te necesito no estás aquí?! Bien, tranquilo, tranquilo, tranquilo. Todo eso fue… _«Raro. »_ un desliz. ¡Eso! Un desliz. Un desliz que tuvo mi cuerpo, mi perfecta y admirable salud, así que, te relajaras y continuarás con el turno.

―Nee Gon―. ¡Esa era la voz de Banana! Levante mi rostro ─sintiéndome todavía mareado─ y pude notar que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. ―El cliente me pidió que te dijese algo… ―dijo un tanto avergonzada.

_«Me pregunto que será... »_ ―¿Ah sí?

Asintió. ―D-dijo que nunca antes había probado un café tan horrible y que estaba seguro que lo habías hecho tú.

―¿En serio dijo eso, Banana?

―S-sí… y yo no sabía que decir Spin.

―¡Vaya! Que mocoso maleducado.

―Y que lo digas…

Oh bien.

Es oficial, luego de pagar la deuda de Ging ¡iré a matar a ese bastardo!

…Y además, ya sé dónde voy a guardar mi pañuelo….

―G-Gon… ¿por qué sonríes a-así?

―Te lo dije, ya enloqueció por esa deuda.

Creo que a ellas también les haré algo.

.

.

.

―¡Ponzu, un té de limón y una tarta de frutas para la mesa siete!

―¡Voy enseguida!

―Banana, este pedido es para la mesa doce del primer piso. ¿Podrías llevarlo, por favor?

―E-enseguida, Jefa.

―¡Biske, Banana, dime Biske! Ya te lo he… ¡Leorio! ¡Está prohibido acosar a las clientas! ¡Deja de tratar de prolongar la especie humana y ponte a trabajar muchacho!

―¡Ya entendí, mujer! Cielos, eres peor que mi madre… aunque por la edad…

―¡No eres quien para burlarte de la edad de otros, Oji-san!

―¡Que no me digas viejo!

Mis labios terminaron curvándose hacia arriba al ver el comportamiento de todos mis compañeros ¡Era como si se tratase de una rutina! Discutiendo, riendo, o hasta incluso ayudándose mutuamente. Eran escenas que siempre se repetían aquí y todos parecen estar acostumbrados a ello; para mí, estar en este lugar, era la cosa más gratificante que podría existir.

Sin que ninguno se diera cuenta ─y para que no me regañen─., permanecí en la cocina durante unos minutos. Todos los repentinos acontecimientos que llegaron a mi vida comenzaron a inundar mi cabeza: la grabación, la deuda, la preocupación de mis amigos, las dudas sobre el pago, la incertidumbre y muchos males más que no me dejan tranquilo. Crucé ambos brazos a la altura de mi pecho mientras mantenía la mirada fija sobre el suelo. Pensé, pensé, pensé y pensé ¡pero no se me ocurría nada que pudiera calmar la situación! ¡Oh sí! Aquí tengo una ¡GING, TE ODIO! Ahhh, que bien, al menos calmó un poquito mi malestar… ¿en qué estaba? ¡Ya recuerdo!

Dios, este año será el más difícil de mi vida.

_«¿Cómo se supone que haré ese pago? »_ Hice una mueca de disgusto. Lo único que puedo hacer en estos momentos es pensar formas de conseguir dinero. El dinero que ganaba aquí no es una opción, ya que ello es para Mito-san y la abuela, no porque tenga esta deuda dejaré de enviarles dinero ¡además, esa fue la razón por la cual vine aquí a YorkNew City! Para trabajar y poder ayudarles debido a que los empleos en Isla Ballena son pocos y la paga no es tan alta. _«Tal vez deba conseguir otro empleo… »_ Creo que ello es la única salida, o al menos la única que acepto, el problema sería de qué. ¿De qué puedo trabajar?

¿Qué debo hacer? ¡Whaaaah, esto es difícil! ¿Cómo se supone que lograré librarme de este asunto? Bueno… mis amigos han aceptado ayudarme con el pago, pero, no estoy del todo convencido…

_«No. Ellos son mis amigos, no puedo pedirles que me ayuden a saldar esa deuda. Por más que ellos se ofrecieran… »_ —Además… no creo que sea lo correcto. —completé en voz alta. Apreté mi puño derecho con fuerza. ¡No iba darme por vencido ante esta situación! Aun podía cambiar las cosas―. Ninguno de mis amigos, tendrán que cargar con mis problemas…

Nadie tendrá que cargar con mis problemas.

Que extraño ese pensamiento. Aunque, si lo analizo con detenimiento creo que estoy haciendo lo que no quiero que hagan conmigo_. «Lástima que Ging no lo piensa, o mejor dicho, pensó así. »_ ¡Oh es verdad! Nada ni nadie me hará cambiar de parecer, no permitiré que nadie que yo estimo se vea perjudicado y-

¡Whaaaaaaahhhhh!

¡Un escalofrío recorrió por completo mi cuerpecito! ¿Y eso por qué? Volteé mi rostro, al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo, y me encontré ─a tan solo unos metros de mí─ a Biske mirándome fijamente. ¿Uh? ¿Por qué me mira de esa manera? Tiene las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y unas lágrimitas se encuentran sobre las esquinas de sus ojos ¿cómo le hace para qué no caigan? Bueno, supongo que eso será una técnica secreta de mi vieja. ¿Es impresión mía, o alrededor de ella hay muchas flores y brillos, y-y-y se escucha una música divertida y bien movida?

El mismo escalofrío volvió a aparecer. _«¿Estará en una especie de transe? Porque no deja de mirarme. » _Sentí como el sudor frío descendía por mi nuca. ¿Y ahora qué hago? Mierda. Sacudí mi cabeza para deshacerme de esos pensamientos. ¿Tal vez… lo mejor sería hablarle, no? ―U-uh… etto… ¿Biske?

Y de la nada, ella me señaló. ―¡Esa expresión! ―gritó con una sonrisa.

―¿Ex…presión? ―repetí en un murmullo, pero señalándome a mí mismo.

―Sí, ¡Esa cara!―. Velozmente llegó a mí lado. ¿Cómo hizo algo como eso? ― ¡Un frío e indiferente mesero! Quien no se abre fácilmente a los demás debido al triste y difícil pasado que carga sobre sus hombros, ¡Pero es completamente devoto a su trabajo y solo el amor de nuestras clientas podrá salvarlo de la soledad! ―gritaba como una niña mientras movía ambos brazos de un lado al otro―. ¡Un tipo de personalidad que aman las chicas! Los muchachos sufridos que esperan la llegada de su amor verdadero…

―¿A-amor verdadero?

―¡Un personaje digno de admirar y amar en secreto!

―U-uh… ¿Biske?

―¡Kyaaaaa! ¡No creí que esa personalidad te sentaría bien a ti Gon, pero estaba equivocada! ¡Hasta tus ojos parecían más fríos y tu voz se oía más grave! ¡No solo eres un niño dulce, sino puedes convertirte en un muchacho frío e indiferente hacia todo lo demás!

_«No entiendo nada de lo que está diciendo. »_ Pensaba sin dejar de contemplar el comportamiento de mi jefa. Se sostenía el rostro con ambas manos mientras reía y gritaba como si le hubieran obsequiado millones de joyas y gemas preciosas.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? —preguntó una voz femenina a mis espaldas.

¡Pero si es Spinner! —Biske está actuando extraño.

Ambos miramos durante unos segundos a nuestra jefa, notando que ella continuaba moviendo los brazos de un lado al otro con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. ¿Está feliz? ¿Pero, por qué? ¡Eso no lo entiendo! Además… ¿qué quiso decir con esas palabras? Uh. En verdad no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando, pero tratándose de Biske no debería de sorprenderme tanto…

Una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en mi rostro. _«Ni modo… a pesar de sus extrañas manías ¡Biske es de mi agrado! » _Es una suerte de que ella no puedo oír lo que pienso. —Nee Spin. ¿Has hablado con Kaito?

La peli-rosada llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón. —¿Kaito?—. Asentí. —Sí. He hablado con él y le conté lo que sucedía, dijo que cualquier inconveniente que tengas lo busques. Aunque… creo que será difícil encontrarlo solo, no teniendo a ese chico Pitou siguiéndolo de cerca. —comentó con una sonrisa—. Al comienzo sentí un poco de pena por Kaito ¡pero es divertido ver que es perseguido por un adolescente enamorado!

—¿Pitou?

Asintió. —Es un estudiante de su clase. Lo he visto personalmente, ¡parece una niña gato! Pero en realidad es un muchacho y tiene una fijación especial con Kaito. —dijo en un tono de broma—. Ni modo, ese es el precio por ser indiferente con aquel chico…

¿Así que hay alguien que está enamorado de Kaito? ¡Vaya! Eso no me lo esperaba. ¿Me pregunto que se sentirá eso? Luego podría preguntárselo, ahora tengo otros problemas que resolver. _«Y no te olvides de Biske. »_ ¡Oh, es cierto! Ella continua gritando y moviendo los brazos de una manera extraña. ¿Debería hacer algo? Eh… no se me ocurre algo. ¡Probablemente deba dejar que ella continúe así!

—Etto… Spinner…

Antes de que pudiera continuar, ella me interrumpió. —Jefa, creo que es hora de terminar con sus fantasías.

¿Ella dijo fantasías?

—¡Spinner, te he dicho muchas veces que no me digas jefa! ¡Llámame Biske! Además, no son fantasías. Son ideas que emplearé a futuro para que las clientas estén más felices—. Biske sujetó mi muñeca mientras que con la otra mano me señalaba. — ¡Un plan que involucra a este niño!

—Eh. Disculpen, pero no entiendo nada de lo que dicen.

―No te preocupes Gon. No es de sorprender esa actitud en ti ―dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa―¡Eres el mejor en no entender las situaciones con rapidez, pero ello solo conmueve a las personas! ¡Ser cabeza hueca hace que tengas más valor y eso es genial!

―Jefe, creo que debería calmarse un poco―. Dicho esto, su goma de mascar explotó.

―¡Estoy tan feliz de que trabajes aquí, Gon! ―exclamó para luego romper en carcajadas, diciendo además lo inteligente que había sido ella y otras cosas que solo me confundieron más.

Spinner suspiró resignada. Al parecer, no soy el único que se siente incómodo por el comportamiento de la mujer mayor ─mayor que nosotros, cabe aclarar─., y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. ―Déjala, estará así unos minutos más―. Llevó ambas manos al interior de los bolsillos de su pantalón marrón. ―Jefa, trate de no ahogarse en sus delirios muy seguido ¿sí?

―¡Spinner! ¡Te he dicho que me llames Biske! O en todo caso…―. La expresión de su rostro cambió radicalmente. Increíble. ¿Cómo hace para dejar de verse molesta en menos de un segundo? ― ¡Biske-chama!

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que diera su respuesta. ―Paso. ―dijo en un tono burlón y abandonó la cocina.

…Tres segundos, de los más incomodos de mi vida, después….

Vi como a su alrededor aparecía un aura de fuego; me pregunto cómo hace para que no le queme. ―Esa niña. ―murmuró Biske mientras levantaba su puño derecho en el aire y su aura crecía más y más.

¡WHHHAAAAAAAHHH! ¡Sí sigue así, todos nos vamos a quemar!

¡Vamos Gon, haz algo! ¡Detén a Biske! ¡Vamos!

―E-e-e-etto… Biske…

Giro su cuerpo para enfrentarme y cuando terminó, pude ver la expresión de su rostro.

OH. POR. DIOS.

Eso era lo más aterrador que he visto en mi vida.

¡Ella me va a comer! ¡Digo! ¡Ella me va a violar! ¡Digo, matar!

―¿Tú también te harás el niño malo? ―preguntó con una voz de ultratumba, que a cualquier monstruo o demonio le daría miedo.

_«Bien Gon, este es tu final. Fue un placer conocerte. »_ Dije para mí mismo ¡Ahhh, se está acercando! ¡Se está acercando! ¡Me va a comer! ―Y-yo… yo…―. Retrocedí asustado hasta que mi espalda chocó contra una pared. _«¡Oh no! ¡Este es mi final! »_ —¡Biske-chama se ve más linda sonriendo!— grité al llevar ambas manos delante de mi rostro, mientras que internamente, le rezaba al alma de mi padre para que me salvase; pero, por como es Ging, probablemente me cobre dinero por salvarme.

Uno. Dos. Tres…. ¡DIEZ! Once segundos pasaron y nada ¡No ocurrió nada! ¡NADA! ¿Será que me habré salvado! Invadido por el miedo, abrí uno de mis ojos y con él pude ver el rostro de mi jefa. ¿Eeeeehhh? ¡¿Cómo es posible que esa expresión haya desaparecido?!

—¡Oh Gon eres un tonto!—. Velozmente, se situó a mi lado y dio una palmada a mi hombro. ¡Whaaah, eso dolió! —Muchacho, no me halagues así. Harás que me sonroje.

¡Y ahí está! Esa risa de loca y los movimientos extraños de sus brazos.

Pero, lo más coherente es que no diga nada y solo sonría.

—Nee, Biske.

—¡Dime Biske-chama!

—Pe-pero…

—¡DILO!

—¡Bi-Biske-cha-chama!

Todo mi cuerpo se tensó. ¡Lo que hace el miedo!

—Ahora sí muchacho, dime que sucede.

_«Bueno, ya estás a salvo Gon. »_ Dejé escapar un pequeño suspiro de mis labios. —Bi-Biske… me pre-preguntaba si yo… podía tomarme d-dos días para de-descansar por to-todo lo q-que ha pa-pasado… —murmuré mientras jugaba con el borde de mi camisa. _«Que no me maté. Que no me maté. Que no me maté… »_

Vi por el rabillo de mi ojo que Biske cruzó ambos brazos a la altura de su pecho, cerró sus ojos suavemente y permaneció varios segundos en silencio. —Bueno, en todo este tiempo que has trabajado aquí… siempre has cumplido y no has faltado ni un solo día al trabajo. No veo porque no puedas tomar un pequeño descanso.

Sonreí. —¡Gracias Biske!

—¿Por qué no te tomas la semana?

—No, dos días estarán bien.

—¿Seguro?

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Dos días son suficientes para recuperarme!

¡Yosh! ¡Estaría como nuevo en solo dos días!

Soy increíble.

.

.

.

¿Uh? ¿Y e-ese ruido que es…?

Uh. Mi cabeza, duele, duele mucho. ¿Me habré golpeado? Naaaaah, no recuerdo haber hecho algo que terminara lastimándome. _«Tal vez deba ignorarlo y dormir un poco más. »_ Yeaaaaah, ese es un buen plan. Volví a recostarme en la cama y abrazarme a mi linda y suave almohada… Awwww, que calentito está aquí. Volveré a dormir y no me despertaré hasta el día siguiente, después de todo, este es mi cuarto día de descanso y-

Un momento.

Solo pedí dos días de descanso.

…eso quiere decir…

OH. POR. DIOS.

¡Biske me matara!

Tranquilo Gon, tranquilo. Respira, respira, respira. Ahora harás lo siguiente, ¿entendido? Bien, te vas a levantar de la cama, te lavarás la cama, te cambiaras e irás tranquilamente hasta tu trabajo, y cuando veas a Biscuit, te lanzarás al suelo para suplicar por tu vida ¿De acuerdo? ¿De acuerdo? ¡MÁS TE VALE QUE LO HAGAS ASÍ SI QUIERES SEGUIR EXISTIENDO!

_«Mira la hora… mira la hora. »_ Con una mano temblorosa, y siendo plenamente consciente que mi vida corre peligro, tomé el reloj con los ojos cerrados y a la cuenta de tres, los abriré. _«Uno… Dos… ¡Tres! »_ Hice la cuenta regresiva en mi mente y… llegué a una sola conclusión….

Un profundo grito brotó de mi garganta. —¡WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!—. Salté de la cama y quité todas las sabanas y almohadas. —¡LLEGÓ TARDE AL TRABAJO!

¡QUE NO CUNDA EL PANICA!

¡Ahora Gon! Respira, respira_. «¡No te quedes ahí como un subnormal! ¡Ve y límpiate la cara! »_ Dijo una vocecita en mi mente y como el buen niño que soy, le hice caso.

Utilizando mi super velocidad, llegué al baño para lavarme la cara y cepillarme los dientes mientras que con mi mano libre peinaba, inútilmente, mi cabello y hacía mis necesidades. ¡No podía darme el lujo de perder el tiempo! ¡CADA SEGUNDO ERA VALIOSO AQUÍ! Y de la misma manera que entre al cuarto de baño ─que no habré durado aquí ni unos míseros cinco minutos─ salí a buscar mi traje… ¿dónde está? ¡¿Dónde está el traje?! No pude haberlo perdido. Busqué, busqué, busqué y busqué ¡Y NADA! ¡¿Dónde está el-?!

¡Ahí está!

Tomé la ropa entre mis manos y lo estrujé como si se tratase de oro puro. ¡Por poco y Biske tenía más motivos para asesinarme! ¡Bien, manos a la obra! Me alisté, peiné, lavé, sequé, y toda acción que pueda conjugar y termine con la letra e ¡y ya estaba listo para salir! ¿desayunar? Naaaaaah, mejor no. Tomaría tiempo preparar y cocinar algo decente, tal vez lo mejor sería comer en el café, aunque claro, si mi querida jefa no me regaña y me permite vivir para comer algo… sería como la última cena que les dan a los convictos.

Que destino tan cruel…

Antes de irme, y sin entender muy bien por qué, me detuve unos segundos en la habitación al terminar de vestirme y algo llamó mi atención. El objeto que estaba junto a la cama. Vi mi pañuelo sobre la cómoda y sin poder evitarlo, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi rostro… mientras que, el recuerdo de ese muchacho apareció en mi mente.

_«Él realmente… fue muy amable conmigo. Y luego malo, pero en el fondo... fue amable. »_ Pensé sin dejar que la sonrisa decayera de mi rostro. Nunca creí, ni llegué a imaginar, que él me devolvería el pañuelo _«De no ser por las iniciales que Mito-san bordó, no lo habría reconocido. »_ Reí por lo bajo. ¡Mito-san y ese muchacho son grandiosos! _«Ojala y pueda verlos otra vez. »_

Sacudí mi cabeza y deshice esos pensamientos.

—Nee… deséame suerte ¿sí? —dije en un murmullo como si él pudiera escucharme.

Guarde el pañuelo en el primer cajón y al ver que todo estaba listo salí de mi habitación. Tomé las llaves, trabé la puerta y salí lo más rápido posible del apartamento.

¡Yosh! ¡Este día iba a comenzar mi nueva vida!

Ging, voy a pagar tu cochina y maldita deuda. Lo haré, como que me llamo Gon Freecss, y soy tu hijo, me aseguraré de efectuar ese pago antes de que llegue la fecha límite.

¡Ja! ¡Tienes suerte de tener un hijo como yo!

* * *

Estoy feliz con todo esto, feliz y satisfecha. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que al menos les haya sacado una sonrisa (porque a mí sí...)... prometo actualizar más seguido o al menos intentarlo.

Bien, es todo por ahora. Cuídense mucho linduras, portense bien o mal (como ustedes quieran) y nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo.

**Atte:**_ Canciones de Cuna._


End file.
